


I love you

by Josie21



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie21/pseuds/Josie21





	I love you

Oksana was fast sleep under the soft warm duvet covers,her body entangled in Eve's her face tucked hiding in the crook of her lover's neck she nuzzled in softly.  
Eve has her arms around the young russian's slim waist holding her protectively and making sure Oksana knew she was safe,everyday she made sure she gave and showed as much love as possible it broke her heart how unloved she had been treaten in the past how she made sure to show her otherwise, looking up she noticed Oksana nuzzling in closer her soft rosy lips gently sucked openly upon Eve's neck,Eve had realised when she first met her that this wasn't at all sexual but it made the young woman soothed when asleep,as she sucked Eve gently removed the loose honey strands that had fallen apon her face and kissed her on the forehead gently.  
Oksana kept sleeping peacefully feeling her forehead have attention her lips curled into a soft smile and she then returned to sucking,Eve's neck was warm and soft and is the rest often her entire body her long leg wrapped itself around Eves and her arms gripped to her shoulders feeling soothed in her lover's presence. both women slept more and more throughout the morning soon the sun began to reveal itself creeping through the pale curtains, Eve watched Oksana sleeping her body stayed in its normal place curled to side ontop of Eve,she felt her warm breath next to her ear as she snuggled in close her soft pale skin caught around her own,Oksana's hazel eyes flickered towards Eve's she smiled warmly "good morning baby" her thick russian accent showing right through the youngster,"Good morning darling did you sleep well Eve asked whilst twirling a honey curl which laid behind her pale ears"Oksana nodded very well indeed,I always do when i'm in you're arms, did you as well her warm smile still beaming up at her,"Eve returned the nod amazingly,"baby may I kiss you?Oksana asked gently still looking into Eve's eyes,"Of course my darling she replied, Oksana moved in hungrily and moaned softly feeling Eve's tongue on her bottom lip she kissed Eve passionately adding her own tongue too,Eve returned the kiss adding more passion, Oksana felt Eve rub her pussy against her own making her groan with pleasure she had missed this, as she placed open mouthed kisses onto Eve's neck and moving towards her collarbone,her lips kissed gently inbetween the middle of where her breasts lay, her mouth moved upto Eve's nipples and sucked softly and adding more intensity,Eve moaned softly and then moved her face towards Oksana's clit,"yess she gasped feeling her body shake,Eve licked her pussy all over giving every part of Oksana good attention, Oksana moaned louder arching her back breathlessly,"I love you so much Eve" "I love you more"Eve replied smiling warmly,Oksana gasped as she ran her long pale fingers through Eve's soft dark waves twirling gently. She could tell that all her masturbation was worth the wait but also finally feeling truly loved made her entire being overjoy,Eve licked more intensely "daaaaaa detka" (yes baby) Oksana screamed feeling even more amazing with every movement. Eve licked even more and sucked on her lover's clit nibbling gently making Oksana's pussy throb as she sucked and licked at the same time she felt Oksana scream even louder Eve drank Oksana's cum which she had received in her mouth and leaned back up rubbing against her more, soon the young russian couldn't hold it in any longer her cum releasing all over Eve's body. soon after giving each other long soothing kisses on the mouth they headed for the shower, Eve held Oksana close to her,she took some shampoo into her own hands and massaged it into the youngsters scalp. Oksana tilted her head back and smiled enjoying the massage "that feels lovely",Eve returned her smile "I love you",I love you more Oksana replied and Eve let Oksana wash her hair and body,applying soap all over Eve's body and cleaned throughly,gently nibbling on her ear and giving her neck extra sucks, "Arms up"Eve smiled and Oksana raised them, feeling Eve's gentle hands wash all over she chuckled once feeling the ticklyness of her armpits receiving attention, Rubbing all over her back too and kissing it gently too. Oksana enjoyed baths and showers a lot it was something she didn't receive affection from as a child as her mother died when she was only seven and her father was a terrible man too, but with Eve she felt loved and soothed, finally felt safe and taken care of


End file.
